Two Little Words
by GetBackToMe
Summary: Twilight oneshot. Edward never came back and it's ten years later. From New Moon.


**Bella's Point Of View**

"Edward." I whispered it so quietly, a human couldn't possibly understand me. But a vampire could, and they did.

Five beautiful faces shot back at me when I said his name.

"Bella." That was all I needed before a tear escaped from my eye.

I felt tense walking over to him, and it must have been too much for Jasper since he immediately sent a wave of calm over to me.

I slowly nodded towards Jasper's direction, but kept my eyes linked with man that left me over ten years ago.

I decided I couldn't take this. What if he left again? I barely made it the first time. I turned around, about to leave and not say anything, but Edward caught my arm. I looked at where his hand was gently grabbing my elbow, and then into his gorgeous topaz eyes. I swear I could've melted right then and there.

"Bella, I'm sor-"

"No. Not again." I interrupted him with the words that stung both of us. I would not let him see me cry in front of him. It'll bring back too many memories.

I nudged my arm out of his grasp and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry!" I heard the musical voice carry throughout the store. Those two little words made me freeze.

I was suddenly very furious with him.

"What did you just say?"I whipped my head to face my first and only love. The rage in my voice made both the Hales and the Cullens step back.

"I'm sorry?"This time it came out more like a question.

"If you were sorry, you would've came back years ago! You would've came back when I was forced to move back to my mom's when that was the last thing I wanted to do! If you were sorry, you would've never broken my heart!" Angry, hot tears pooled down my cheeks as I yelled that last word to him. I had no idea how agitated I was with him. All the memories just hit me at once, and I didn't want to ever think of them again. I worked to hard to keep those memories at the back of my mind, and all of the sudden they came back with two words.

I looked down to my wedding ring and nervously spun it around on my finger. As I did this, Edward looked down to my hand and let out a small gasp.

"When...When did you get married?" He could barely talk. If vampires could cry, he would be bawling right now.

"Four years ago. I had my first child, about 11 months ago, with him. A baby girl. Lena."

"Congratulations. Who's the lucky guy?" I knew that he was asking if I married Jacob or not. It would crush him if I told the truth.

"The only person who said he wouldn't leave, and he never did."

"Oh."He looked to the ground. I guess he knew I was talking about Jacob.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Once she said that last sentence, I knew she had married Jacob Black. It hurt so much, I must be crushing Jasper right now.

I watched as my love turned her back to me and walked out the door. I couldn't stop her. She seemed so angry with me and she was married. She even had a child. Something I could never give her. I guess I should be happy for her. I mean, if someone loves somebody so much, all you want for them is to be happy. She has to be happy with Jacob now. She has to be.

I turned to my brothers and sisters. They wouldn't dare think a thing right now. All I could see was sympathy in their eyes. I wish they wouldn't feel bad about me. I knew they all loved Bella too, but is was nothing compared to my pain. I have never seen Bella so angry in her life and it was all because of me. I should have never left her. That was my biggest mistake of all eternity.

I guess if Bella could move on, it was time for me to move on. I should give Tanya a call. Or maybe one of her friends. I know they all felt attracted towards me. I could at least try.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Tanya's number.

As I asked her if I could come stay for awhile, I could swear my that my heart had completely died right then.

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that relates or is Twilight.**

**I know I haven't written anything lately, I just had a burst of inspiration.**


End file.
